


Licentia pro Mancipium

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: severus_sighs, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Object Insertion, Post-Second Voldemort War, Rituals, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A souvenir is to remember someplace, an event, or it can lead to a new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licentia pro Mancipium

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Response to whitecotton of the IJ community Severus_Sighs: Use the sentence _Severus unpacked his valise, carefully removing his rather special ... *souvenir*._ in a fic of 100 to 1000 words. (I went over a bit!)

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

Trying to slip through the Underground was never easy. Trundling a suitcase the size of a pregnant sow and with the strange curves to match was just adding insult to injury. Severus breathed easier when he saw the porter, and let loose a silent sigh of relief when his baggage, special valise included, was set onto a trolley and wheeled out front to the row of cabs-for-hire.

He watched intently as the cabby stowed each piece carefully in the boot. When it was filled, he climbed into the backseat and passed a business card forward. “Take me there. There’s ten Euros on top of the fare if you know the back entrance.” The cabby glanced at the card, nodded and pulled into traffic.

Severus sighed and let his eyes close for a minute. He was finally home.

{|}{|}{|}*{|}~|~{|}*{|}{|}{|}

Entering his loft through the concealed portal, Severus let the baggage floating behind him fall to the floor with a variety of thumps—all except the valise. He set _that_ treasure in his room while he waited for dinner to be delivered from the Croatian wizards down the block.

For some reason, the smell of plum potato dumplings had made his mouth water, and he’d had to have them immediately. When they arrived, heralded by the tinkling of a mellow bell, he gobbled up the first few until the edge of his hunger was dulled and then savoured another two before putting the rest in the icebox.

He stretched, several joints creaking and popping as he did. “Bloody aeroplanes,” he muttered as he looked at his bed, and the valise. He saw it lying there on the bed, a seemingly innocuous satchel and smirked. Not _that_ innocuous, if one knew who owned the blasted thing! 

Still stretching, he walked into the bedroom, ignoring the other luggage, only one thought in mind. Severus unpacked his valise, carefully removing his rather special… _souvenir_. He handled it with the care of a connoisseur, his hands cushioned with antiquarian charms as he set it in a place of pride on the shelf by his bed. He couldn’t wait for Lupin to marvel at it.

{|}{|}{|}*{|}~|~{|}*{|}{|}{|}

The knock came at ten o’clock, when Severus had almost given up and gone to bed. After all, it had been a long flight, even with a Port-key or two. He didn’t move from his chair but said the activation phrases to let Lupin in, ward and lock the door, and dim the lights.

“Severus, I wondered if you’d still be awake.” Lupin shed his tatty, professorial tweed jacket over the entry table, making Severus _tut-tut_ at the show of bad manners. “Still can’t make me hang it up, ol’ man, the instinct to be prepared for flight and all that.”

Lupin sat down in a winged-back chair, in three-quarter profile to Severus, his features highlighted by the flickering flames of the fire. “It was boring without you,” he said. “Neville crossed a Devil’s Snare with a Muggle cactus. Spiny vines everywhere for days.”

Severus interrupted him. “I found it, Lupin. It’s in my room.” The werewolf was up and in Severus’ bedroom within seconds, sounds of excitement falling from his lips. Severus followed along at a more leisurely pace and then leaned in the doorway, arms crossed as Lupin stroked and fondled the souvenir.

“It’s…it’s magnificent, Severus!” He grinned over his shoulder and hefted the carved stone. “I can feel the magic of it. Do you think it will work?” One hand made a circle while the other slowly pushed and pulled the gift through it.

Severus began unbuttoning his shirt while Lupin’s hands warmed the stone phallus. His eyes never wandered far from the erotic hints Lupin was making with it. “It’s been a long time since it was put to the use intended.” Severus’ shirt slithered off his arms to fall in a silky heap on the floor and he undid his fly with a twist of his fingers, the zipper pulling apart easily as his hands moved over his hips.

“You can stop teasing me with all the finger-work, Remus,” Severus murmured. He lifted one foot and then the other to remove his socks and stood naked, waiting for Lupin’s mind to catch up with _his_ body!

Glancing from under thick lashes, Lupin’s eyes met Severus’ and the phallic totem was put gently back on the shelf. “Why bother with a stone phallus when I can have a man’s cock, you mean?” Lupin tugged his jumper over his head, tossing it aside as he toed off his shoes and shucked his trousers without undoing the zipper. He was thinner than when Severus had left, the scars pinker, yet his prick appeared wider. “I seem to have lost a bit of weight, but I’m still passable, yes?” he asked, head cocked to the side.

Severus walked forward, leaning past Lupin to grab the ancient dildo while rubbing his chest against Remus’. “You just need my tender mercies to see you right,” he murmured. “Now, get on the bed so I can give you your gift.” Lupin scrambled to comply, his arse quivering when the cool stone nudged at his crack.

“Do you remember the words of the spell?” 

Lupin nodded and began intoning an ancient Roman spell as Severus wandlessly Summoned his special lubricant. As the words grew more sibilant, Severus slicked up the phallus and then pushed it deep inside Lupin’s arse. The words of the incantation stuttered but didn’t stop as he thrust the dildo in and pulled it smoothly out, setting up a rhythm that worked in conjunction with the spell. Seven times the souvenir plunged into Lupin’s body, magic beginning to leak out of his pores as the spell neared completion. When he reached the final iteration of the ritual phrases, Severus replaced the dildo with his prick and buried himself to the hilt.

The air felt heavy with magic, the potential still without a purpose until Severus said the magic words. He thrust in and out of Lupin’s rippling channel seven times, the final time ramming home as he gasped out the words to complete the spell and direct the magic. The room seemed to grow smaller, until it was pressing Severus into Lupin’s very molecules and then, with the suddenness of a spell gone right, there was only the sound of their combined gasping, wheezing breathing.

“Severus?” Lupin clenched his muscles reminding Severus he could now enjoy their joining. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to come now!” he growled. Severus reached around and thrummed his fingers on his lover’s cock, the vibrations sending muscle quakes to constrict around his own prick.

“A fine plan, Remus. Shall we see if I can make you howl as well?” Then there was only slick skin sliding over rounded buttocks and soft, mewling noises and pleas to break the silence until Lupin bit the pillows and howled into them. Severus flexed and plunged as deep as he could until he came with an explosion of sound and fury. They fell to the side and almost off the bed but for Lupin’s quick thinking and quicker reflexes.

Gasping for breath, Severus smoothed away the hair from Remus’ neck and kissed it. He leaned up and looked at the Ministry werewolf registration that was slowly fading from his lover’s arm. He lay back down, his arms tightening around Lupin. “It’s working,” Severus sighed.

Lupin chuckled weakly. “If it didn’t, I’m more than willing to go again and again…” He constricted his muscles just as Severus’ cock was slipping out. “And again until we’ve done it right, Severus.” A last internal caress of Severus’ prick and they were once again separate entities. A pair of cleansing spells took care of their needs at the moment.

“I’ll hold you to it, Lupin. Now, let a man rest. It’s not every day he goes about breaking the law in such an enjoyable manner. _Nox!_ ”

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

**  
Note:   
** [Free Online English to Latin Translator](http://www.translation-guide.com/free_online_translators.php?from=English&to=Latin) site was used for the title. It means “Freedom for the Slave”. 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beta:** shoeboxes4all


End file.
